1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a power supply control method, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and a power supply control method which are capable of reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a system capable of operating from both a battery and an external power supply (e.g., AC power supply), when receiving power supply from the battery, lowers the output voltage of the DC-DC converter, thereby reducing the power consumption of the system. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 3-124232 has disclosed the technique for achieving low power consumption.
However, while in the technique described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 3-124232, the power consumption of the system is reduced by lowering the output voltage of the DC-DC converter, the supply voltage to the control unit that controls the DC-DC converter remains unchanged and therefore the electrical power saving of the control unit is not performed.